Check Before you Geuss
by Dam-di-do
Summary: Ladies and gentlmen here is one of the many outcomes of misunderstanding what you see before you make damn sure he/she is cheating on you!- SasuSaku Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Check Twice berfore you Geuss**

_Well… This is my 1__st__ Naruto Fanfic so do not hate, I am only 11 so go easy on me! I'm also in 6__th__ grade! But I won't go on about my personal information. I suggest you go to youtube or google videos and listen to the song while you read this, for a more dramatic affect. Comments are welcomed, haters are not, a cookie for you if you review a lot! Song: 30 minutes- By: T.A.T.U. Rated T for bad language. And correct me if I made any typos._

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONG!

* * *

'I don't know what to do…' I wonder as my pink hair flows with the gentle winds, emrald eyes gazing across the ocean floor under the cliff from where I stand.

_Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide  
_

'You lied…' I cried as voilent tremors rush through my because of the coldness and lonley isolation I done ever since that cruel day. 'You said you loved me and only me til… I saw you at the carnival with her…'

_Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life  
_

'I felt like ending my life then and there by running in front of a truck so I can watch the guilt eat you up fast and swiftly… But no, I chose something else to make you feel more guilty. I chose to end my life at the cliff where we met each other… ' my white night gown flutter elegantly in the freezing air.

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail  
_

I gave you my heart and you crushed it, shattered it, and threw it in the ocean in front of me where it can never be found, just like my corpse when I'm done here.

_In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes  
_

I timed my last 30 min. for my prayers and good-byes for those who I love so dearly. Step… My bare feet draw closer to too the cliff.

_  
30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide  
_

I stop abruptly at the edge of the cliff, my toes dangling off the arched rock. 'Sasuke… I hate you'

_30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide  
_

_I stare up at the skies where I soon will fly too soon. "Sakura!" I hear a voice call from afar. 'No it can't be.'_

_  
Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes  
_

_The second I turn my back at the sea and watch the man running to me, calling my name. 'Sasuke…'_

_  
Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain  
_

I smiled contently and jump backwards, as I watch Sasuke mouth something but I'm already too far too hear.

_  
Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail  
_

'_Good-bye'_

_  
Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail  
_

'_and yet I still love you' _

_  
30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes,to alter our lives  
30 minutes,to make up my mind  
30 minutes,to finally decide  
_

'_Farewell'_

_  
30 minutes,to whisper your name  
30 minutes,to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes,to finally decide  
_

_SPLASH!!!_

_  
To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide_

To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide  
To decide

"_**SAKURA!!!" the boys hand reached only to grab the rushing air that passed by her once living body. **_

_**If only she knew he was not cheating. **_

_**Flash Back**_

"_Where are you Sakura?!" Sasuke grumbled. He just received a recent message from Sakura, His girlfriend, saying to meet her at the carousel by the festival today at 5pm._

"_Oh Sasuke!" a red headed fangirl bitch called._

"_Shit…"Sasuke mentaly muttered, pretending to ignore the red haired freak._

"_Sasuke!" Karin jumped and hugged him from behind._

"_What do you want?!" Sasuke hissed trying to pry her hands off of him._

"_Well…" Karin smirked. "I just wanted to say that you're forgiven!"_

"_Forgiven?! What the fuck are talking about?!" Sasuke half yelled._

"_I'm saying you're forgiven that you dated that pink slut, and that you can come back to me!" she chimed cheerfully._

"_What the… Hell No!!!" Sasuke screeched._

"_Oh c'mon baby!" she cooed walking closer to him._

"_THE day I fucking date you is the day hell freezes over you lo-" his voice was cut off by a forcefull kiss to his lips, he shut his eyes and tried to shove her off._

"_S-sasuke?" Sakura shivered at the sight, tears pricked the corners of her misty eyes. She slowly walked backwards then turned and ran._

"_SAKURA!!! Wait!" Sasuke gasped trying catch his breath, Sasuke turned slowly too Karin who was laughing her head off. "You… YOU PLANNED THIS THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME YOU BITCH!"_

_Karin froze and trembled in fear now knowing the outcome of all this would be pain for her."S-S-Sasuke!" Karin split and ran as far as she could go. Sasuke ran the directon Sakura ran but found nothing, not even the neon pink hair flicking in the wind._

_5 days later_

_She didn't go to school, she locked her self in her room. Til she climbed out her window in the middle of the night to her death._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**CHECK TWICE BEFORE YOU'RE SURE YOUR LOVER CHEATED ON YOU BEFORE YOU MAKE A FINAL RETARDED GEUSS THAT WILL KILL YOU!!!**_

**_And yes I know the story sucked... _**

Basicaly this is about making sure you're boyfriends cheating on you before you geuss he already is, everytime you see him with a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am awnsering Liz's question which was:**

_And what are you supposed to do, just go up to him and say 'Hey, I just  
wanted to know if you were really cheating on me so I could go kill myself.'?_

Well you always have to make sure, most of the time people can't face even the thought of their lover cheating on them. luv makes people do crazy things. For example my friend(A/N: I am not saying names) tried to kill her self because she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her. It took a sychyatrist (I dunno if I spelled that right.) to put her back together. This is just a dramatic story, and I don't know if this question was suppose to be offensive in some way. Or if you were just asking, But… Thank u for being the 1st person who commented and reviewed the 1st story that I wrote and published. Just get your facts straight or you'll feel like crap if you found out you were wrong. Unless you have have a knife while siting in your bathtub hesitating to kill your self cause of the drama that happened in school or anywhere that day. I never exsperienced heartbreak, but I know this could've happened to me.

_**I repeat again: **__** GET UR FACTS STRAIGHT, or else you might just find yourself flying in the air staring down at your own corpse that was slowly decending deep whithin the earth ground.**_

_**-Dam-di-do**_


End file.
